vsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cable
Cable is a time traveler from Marvel's X-Men series that appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Introduction Nathan Christopher Charles Summers was born to Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor-Summers, as a weapon for Mr. Sinister to use against Apocalypse, and has been has been fighting in wars most of his life. A powerful mutant telepath and telekinetic, Nathan was so powerful that his powers manifested at a young age. After his mother died trying to sacrifice him, Nathan was infected by Apocalypse with the Techno-Organic Virus, that was set to kill him, until his father sent him into the future for treatment. After being raised as the Askani'son, the one destined to kill Apocalypse, in the Clan Askani religion, Nathan became a hardened warrior and brilliant tactician. After founding the Clan Chosen and losing the war, Nathan began to travel through time. Nathan eventually returned some fifteen years older than his father, calling himself Cable. With powerful powers often on the fritz, Cable sought to better the future of mankind, for he had seen the result of not doing so first-hand. After years of trying to eliminate threats, Cable eventually began a pacifist mentality and created the island Providence. After the birth of the Messiah child, Cable faked his death and rescued her, taking her deep into the future, from the rogue X-Man, Bishop. After returning with an eighteen year old Hope Summers and died bringing X-Force back from stopping a scheme of Bastion. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Gun Fire:' Cable shoots his guns multiple times. Acivated just by mashing the Hard Punch. *'Viper Beam:' (Can also be done in the air) Cable takes out a big gun and shoots a beam at the opponent. Has long range and fast start-up, vertical direction can be controlled by the control stick while mashing the punch buttons *'Running Fist:' Cable slides forward and and throws his fist out, causing an energy wave to generate. *'Psi-Charge:' A grab move, when close, Cable grabs his opponent and shocks them. *'Electrap:' (Can also be done in the air) Throws an electric grenade. When a kick button is released the grenade explodes. If the explosion makes contact with the opponent it stuns them for a brief moment. *'Scimitar Uppercut:' Cable's anti-air. Throws an electric harpoon at the opponent. Has great distance. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Hyper Viper Beam (Level 1): '(Can also be done in the air) An upgraded version of Viper beam, Has a fast start up time and mashing the buttons causes more damage. Vertical direction can be controlled by the control stick while mashing the punch buttons. *'Time Flip (Level 1):' Cable summons a shadow clone of himself and starts attacking the opponent. The original Cable can still move and attack. Trivia *Cable has a few cameo appearances in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, in Deadpool's and Strider Hiryu's endings. Sprites Also See Cable's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Cable Category:Male Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Marvel Characters